Worlds Collide
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction de la fic du même nom, de Angel


WORLDS COLLIDE

**Auteur original: Angel**

**Traducteur: Sganzy**

**Disclamer: Pas à nous, pas de sous**

**Spoiler : Saison 1, 2x01**

**Genre : MiSa**

**Résumé : Chaque semaine, le même jour, à la même heure, il venait la voir.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je m'essaie aux fics Prison Break ! Pour commencer, je vous ai traduit cette superbe fic d'Angel (que vous trouverez sur elle perd un peu de son charme en français, alors si vous comprenez l'anglais, n'hésite pas à vous jeter sur l'originale ! J'espère que ça vous plaire, et si c'est le cas (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me le dire : Voilou, bonne lecture !**

De la fumée. De la bière chaude. Des hommes et femmes désespérés à la recherche d'un peu de distraction avant de retourner dans leurs appartements minables.

Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Parce que je n'existe pas. Je n'ai aucun appartement minable dans lequel rentrer. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ça. Une nuit par semaine où je peux la voir.

Un bar miteux typique, on y trouve de vieux tabourets et des tables maltraitées en bois. Sur celle où je suis installé, il y a écrit « Bobby + Gina 4ever », ainsi que le très populaire « SUK MY COK ».

Au bar, on peut apercevoir un échantillon presque caricatural de la race humaine: Un vieil homme saoul qui a passé la journée ici à regarder un match de base-ball sur une télé poussiéreuse suspendue au dessus des bouteilles d'alcool. Un homme en costume dont la cravate est dénouée qui parle à une femme qui porte un haut trop petit, qui ne laisse aucun place à l'imagination. Deux femmes en robe, beaucoup trop maquillées buvant une boisson rose fluo dans un verre chic, espérant que ce soir sera le soir où elles rencontreront l'homme parfait.

Aucun d'eux ne trouvera ce qu'il est venu cherché ici ce soir. Pas dans cet endroit.

La table de billard attire les paris des hommes. A chaque boule rentrée, ils hurlent comme s'il venait de tirer le premier cerf de la saison. La testostérone paraît presque flotter dans l'air autour d'eux.

J'ai opté pour la table dans le fond, prêt de celle d'un groupe de femmes timides ayant décidé d'aller boire un verre après le boulot. Avec ma casquette de base-ball et ma veste brune, je pourrais être n'importe qui. Personne ne se soucie du gars assis dans le coin du fond. On ne le remarque même pas.

La serveuse m'apporte une nouvelle bière et débarrasse mon verre vide. Elle semble prendre un soin particulier à nettoyer ma table. Elle porte une jupe courte et un haut serré. Elle me sourit occasionnellement. Elle doit tenir à son pourboire.

La première fois que je l'ai aperçu ici, c'était par accident. J'ai atterri ici par hasard pour boire une bière fraîche après une journée particulièrement éprouvante où j'étais à la recherche d'un ami de l'ami du frère de la présidente.

Alors que je buvais ma bière, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire ensuite, elle est entrée et s'est assise en bout de bar. Au début, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, mais quand elle a attaché ses cheveux et s'est tournée pour commander un verre, j'ai su que c'était elle.

Puis, elle a fait cette chose étrange. Étrange, si vous savez qu'elle ne boit jamais. Que c'est une AA et NA. Ces lettres signifiants évidemment Alcoolique et droguée anonyme.

Elle l'a laissé juste là. Elle l'a posé en face d'elle et l'a fixé un moment avant de se tourner vers la télé ou de s'occuper avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Mais la boisson est restée en face d'elle jusqu'à ce que les glaçons aient fondus et que le verre soit recouvert de buée.

Je la regardais alors qu'elle la fixait. Et je me demandais pourquoi elle se testait ainsi. Était-ce pour se prouver qu'elle ne le boirait pas? Ou avait-elle prévu de la boire, mais n'en avait pas eu le courage? Elle me fascinait.

Plus tard, elle avait posé quelques billets sur le comptoir et était partie. Abandonnant le verre et la boisson alors chaude sur le bar. Intacte.

J'envisageais de la suivre dehors. De la rattraper et de me excuser, de la remercier, de lui expliquer. Je lui devais bien ça. Mais trop de personne étaient présentes et je ne savais pas comment elle aurait réagi. Retourner en prison était inenvisageable pour le moment. Pas avant que Lincoln soit acquitté.

Alors je l'ai juste regarder partir en finissant ma bière.

La semaine qui suivit, je revins. Certes, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais il fallait que je sache. Allait-elle revenir? J'étais persuadé de perdre mon temps, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Mais elle est venue.

Et elle a fait exactement la même chose que la première fois. Et ce, pendant toutes les semaines qui suivirent. A chaque fois, elle suivait la même routine. Elle commandait un verre - un Whisky Coca, au cas où ça vous intéresserez -, puis s'asseyait jusqu'à ce que les glaçons aient fondus.

Plusieurs hommes tentaient de lui payer d'autres verres, mais elle les refusait toujours. Elle semblait ne vouloir que celui-là.

Les femmes la regardaient, jalouses de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, de son maquillage et semblaient la considérer comme leur rival.

Moi, je l'observais de mon coin, et elle ne m'a jamais remarqué. Elle n'a même jamais jeté un regard dans ma direction. Probablement à cause du clan de Testostérone qui jouait bruyamment au billard à côté de ma table. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de toute la fumée qui voilait la pièce. Quoiqu'il en soit, je resta dissimulé d'elle.

C'est dur de croire que maintenant, après deux ans, nous partageons toujours la même routine. Chaque semaine à la même heure, le même jour, elle a rendez-vous avec son verre de Whisky et moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle. Si seulement elle savait….

Lincoln a été innocenté il y a un an déjà. Ma sentence a été levé. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me cacher. Mais, je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de nos nuits ensembles, mais séparés. Je suis libre de l'admirer et elle, elle est libre de tester son self-control.

Il m'arrive de changer ma table « Booby + Gina » contre une « Punk is DEAD » qui porte un souvenir du temps sous forme de « Debbie wuz here ». Je suis parfois tenté d'écrire, moi aussi, un petit mot, de laisser trace de ma présence, mais je n'ai jamais de stylo bille quand l'envie m'en prend.

Ce soir, elle est assise à sa place habituelle. On dirait qu'elle a acheté une nouvelle veste, car je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Elle la garde sur elle et je sais que, quand elle rentrera, sa veste sentira la cigarette et la bière, et, si elle est chanceuse, elle aura même droit à une trace de vomis.

Le Jukebox joue un vieux tube de INXS et le volume est si fort que je n'entends plus la télé. Ils jouent _Never Tear Us Apart _et ça me rappelle mes années lycée.

Je sortais avec une fille qui s'appelait Jenny et qui aimait les INXS. Je pense que Jenny aimait aussi mon meilleur ami. Je le supposais seulement jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvé avec sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais ça remonte à si loin maintenant….

Alors que je l'observe surveiller son verre, je me demande si elle a, elle aussi, eu le cœur brisé au lycée. Un jour, je lui demanderais. Mais pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas encore prêt ce soir.

Je finis ma seconde bière. Généralement, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se prépare à partir. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Alors j'attends. Et j'observe. Ma curiosité augmente au fil des minutes.

Je la regarde remettre ses cheveux et sa veste en place, comme si elle allait partir, puis se raviser.

Le barman semble avoir remarquer la perturbation dans sa routine parce qu'il lui demande si elle désire un autre verre, alors qu'elle n'a même pas touché au premier. Elle secoue la tête et dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas à cause de Michael Hutchence qui chante _Two world colliding ._

Je réajuste ma casquette et vérifie les alentours. Quelque chose semble différent. Je scrute la foule. Depuis mon séjour en prison, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être observé, une habitude dont je ne me débarrasserais certainement jamais.

Puis, elle est là. Debout juste devant ma table, son verre plein à la main. Je la fixe, sous le choc et ne peut soudain plus bouger.

Elle pose son verre en face de moi et dit « Bonsoir, Michael. »

Je suis toujours incapable de parler. Alors j'attends.

Elle attends aussi.

« - Depuis quand?, finis-je enfin par prononcer .

J'ai soudain l'envie…le besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps elle sait que je la regarde.

Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, et ses lèvres se redressent en un sourire.

- Depuis la première fois que tu es venu ici.

Elle ne s'assit pas. Elle reste juste là, comme si elle attendait que je dise quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire. Alors, à la place, je me lève et enfile ma veste. Je finis ma bière pour me donner un peu de courage avant d'attraper son bras et de la diriger vers la porte.

- Sortons d'ici, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Cet endroit craint. 


End file.
